ROOFTOP
by nezushii
Summary: Semua berawal dari Aomine yang membolos ke atap untuk tidur siang. /one shot/AoKise


**-ROOFTOP-**_** by chiyoko-chan23**_

* * *

_**Contain: AU, PWP (maybe?), (AoKise), Boys Love/Male x Male love, sho-ai, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**(I'm not own this character. All of character is belong to their creator, Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.)**_

_**WARNING: (Possibly) OOC, Typo(s)/Misstypo, Gaje, BL jadi-jadian akibat kebodohan Kise.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kise Ryota, sang model rupawan idola puluhan gadis.

dan Aomine Daiki, pria biasa saja, bertubuh tegap tinggi, berkulit tan alias gelap, dan mesum.

Mereka bertemu di tempat terkutuk yang sama sekali tidak diimpikan oleh keduanya yaitu; atap sekolah.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, depresi memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya untuk ujian akhir. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut biru gelapnya, sementara mulutnya membuka lebar, menguap dengan tidak elitnya. Seketika itu juga, matanya berair. Tetapi dirinya tetap berjalan santai menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya.

Sesungguhnya, kehidupan sekolah yang seperti ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan terjadi dalam masa-masa SMA-nya.

Dia berharap bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk setiap ujian, tapi apa daya jika dia tak sepintar murid lainnya.

Dan satu hal yang penting dalam masa SMA adalah pacar.

Aomine tidak menyangkal dia suka gadis seksi berbalut bikini yang membuat lekukan-lekukan tubuh terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Tapi sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu peduli mengenai bagaimana rupa sang pacar; dia tidak berharap gadis yang dipacarinya nanti memiliki dada yang besar seperti yang sering dia lihat di majalah-majalah porno. Seorang pettan alias berdada rata juga tidak masalah.

-tapi bagaimana jika sang 'pacar' bahkan benar-benar 'tak-seperti-yang-diinginkannya'?

Aomine menguap untuk yang kedua kalinya, ketika kakinya menapak dan dirinya memasuki ruang kelas yang entah kenapa saat itu terasa benar-benar sunyi.

Tunggu...

Tidak, kelas itu tak pernah berhenti bersuara membuat keributan. Jadi, kesunyian itu hanyalah reaksi spontan yang bersifat sementara ketika mereka melihat Aomine memasuki kelas.

"Tch, tak ada guru." Demikianlah. Aomine Daiki berbalik keluar dari kelas. Dia lebih suka membolos untuk tidur siang ketimbang berada di kelas tanpa melakukan perbuatan yang cukup berarti.

Setidaknya, dia masih punya akal sehat.

SMP Teiko memiliki atap, dan pintu untuk masuk ke sana terkunci. Entah bagaimana caranya, selama ini, pria berkulit gelap itu selalu bisa mendapatkan akal untuk mencuri kuncinya dan mengendap-endap pergi ke sana sewaktu-waktu pada jam kosong untuk tidur siang, mendapatkan ketenangan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan ketika berada di kelas.

Aomine menaiki tangga menuju atap, merogoh saku celana panjangnya untuk mencari kuncinya, dan memutar kunci ketika kunci itu telah tertanam di lubang kunci.

Hawa segar menyapu rambut biru gelapnya. Dia menutup pintu itu, tetapi tidak menguncinya, sementara kuncinya dikantongi dalam saku celananya. Seperti pada awalnya.

Dia telentang, menekuk lututnya, menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai 'bantal' agar kepalanya tidak terlalu sakit. Dia hampir tidur, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba saja merusak waktu tidurnya.

Kise Ryota, model, berada satu angkatan dengan dirinya, berambut kuning terang, dengan bulu mata lentik seperti seorang wanita. Dia masuk dengan tidak elitnya, mendobrak masuk begitu saja, padahal pintu tak terkunci, dan dia dengan segera menutup pintunya, tergesa-gesa, sebelum sepenuhnya sadar ada yang ganjil.

Pintu bisa didobrak dengan mudah, meski engselnya mengalami kerusakan ringan.

Dan ketika Kise menyadarinya, dia sudah terlalu peka untuk menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana.

Aomine Daiki, menatap horror ke arahnya, menyipitkan matanya seolah berkata 'kau-penyusup-sialan-yang-mengganggu-waktu-tidurku'.

"A-a... ma-maafkan aku... benar deh, aku tidak tahu ada orang lain di sini. Aku berniat lari dari kejaran para fans yang menggila dan mendadak menjadi agresif dari sebelumnya."

Aomine merubah pandangannya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau model?"

Kise nyengir malu. "Ya-yah... seperti itulah."

Aomine menyeringai. "Tapi kau tetap saja bersalah."

Kise memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." Kise berubah panik.

"Hah, tak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tidur," Aomine kembali memasang posisi awalnya, kemudian tak lama kemudian, dia tertidur, tapi apakah dia benar-benar tertidur?

Kise bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Diam-diam, dia meneliti sekujur tubuh si gelap dan mengingat-ingat sosoknya.

Tinggi, berkulit gelap, bermata biru, berambut biru gelap yang eksotis, dan raut wajahnya yang 'sedikit' sangar. Sekilas, dia tidak terlihat seperti gadis kelas 3 SMP, tapi Kise berusaha meyakinkan dirinya pernah melihat pria itu masuk ke ruang kelas 3, dan bahwa seharusnya, dengan tubuh yang ideal seperti itu, pria itu harusnya mulai bermain basket.

Kise menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

Pria gelap bernama Aomine Daiki, yang cukup terkenal karena memang badannya yang besar. Ditawari bermain untuk klub basket Teiko, tapi dia menolak dengan cukup sarkas.

"Dia menarik juga..." pikir Kise, bergumam, meyakini bahwa pria dengan jarak sekitar beberapa meter darinya ini sudah benar-benar tertidur dan telah memasuki alam bawah sadar.

Tidak.

Pemikiran naif ala Kise. Tidak menyadari Aomine melirik ke arahnya.

Kise dengan santainya berjalan, semakin dekat ke arah Aomine. Aomine memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tertidur pulas.

Dan dengan mengejutkannya, Kise sudah berada di samping Aomine, dengan jarak di antara keduanya hanya sekitar sepuluh senti.

Tch, mau ngapain sih ni anak- geram Aomine dalam hati.

Well...

Kise dengan beraninya juga tiduran di samping Aomine. Urat-urat segi empat muncul di dahi Aomine. Kise... kau baru saja menghadapi masalah baru nak...

Aomine hanya mengutuk-ngutuk diri di dalam hati. Dia memang tahu siapa Kise itu. Model sekolah Teiko yang memiliki banyak fans wanita bejibun. Kadang, dia suka iri dengan sosok seperti Kise, tapi wanita-wanita seksi yang berpose sensual, yang terkadang terlihat 'menatap' langsung ke arah matanya, bisa membuat Aomine setidaknya sedikit bersyukur menjadi cowok mesum (?)

Kise sepertinya yang benar-benar tertidur. Oke, tampangnya cukup meyakinkan. Aomine hendak pergi dari sana karena kesal dan amarah yang telah tersulut, tetapi, ujung kemejanya ditarik oleh tangan putih Kise (?)

"Jangan pergi..."

FAHK- apa dia mabok?

Maksudnya 'jangan-pergi' itu apa? Aomine menatap penuh tanda tanya ke arah wajah Kise yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Akhirnya, Aomine berniat mengabaikan perkataan Kise yang teramat aneh tersebut, tapi kata-kata selanjutnya malah berhasil membuat Aomine BISA SAJA pingsan 7 hari 7 malam (?)

"Kita belum selesai. Belum sampai klimaks."

FAHK- ambigu bener kata-katanya. Secara Aomine yang mesum pasti menangkap maksud lain dari kata-kata tersebut.

Aomine mendesah kesal.

Pasti dia ngigau. Akhirnya, Aomine memikirkan cara supaya Kise membungkam mulutnya.

Ke-kenapa yang terpikir...

Jangan, jangan bilang si dekil itu udah belok.

Ciuman?

*sfx : lagu pernikahan*

Nggak, Aomine masih cukup waras untuk tidak berbuat hal seperti itu. Setidaknya, kepada seorang cowok. Dia bukan homo!

"Jangan pergi, please... ci-cium aku?"

Seperti ada kesan bertanya dalam ucapan Kise.

Tunggu... ni anak beneran tidur atau hanya ingin menggoda Aomine? Aomine berniat mengabaikan lagi kata-kata Kise dan dia bisa terlepas dari tangan Kise yang menggapai ujung kemejanya. Tapi... satu hal yang mengganjal adalah...

Bagaimana caranya anak itu keluar dari atap jika Aomine keluar sementara kunci ada di tangan Aomine? Meski Aomine tidak mengunci pintunya agar Kise bisa keluar ketika dia terbangun nanti, tetap saja pihak keamanan sekolah akan curiga jika pintu masuk ke atap tidak terkunci seperti biasanya, sementara kenyataan mengatakan kunci tersebut berada di kantong celana Aomine.

Tidak, pikirannya sudah buntu.

Aomine berniat membangunkan Kise, tetapi perlakuan balasannya mengejutkan-

Kise entah bagaimana berhasil mencuri first kiss-nya Aomine yang telah disimpan sekian lama agar ia tidak menyesal mengenai momen bagaimana first kiss-nya itu bermula. Tetapi, sekarang...

Dicuri begitu saja... oleh seorang pria... yang bahkan sedang ngigau dan bermimpi. Sudah pasti dia melakukan itu karena reaksi spontan dari alam bawah sadar, yang kemudian malah ter'limpahkan' ke dunia nyata.

Aomine memberontak dan marah-marah, hingga Kise tersadar, dan dia terduduk.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah, Aomine...cchi?"

FAHK-

"Kau-kau..." Aomine tidak bisa berkata dengan cukup baik. Kise memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tadi mimpi yang sangat indah sekali!" Kise merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, tersenyum lebar-lebar, tidak berpikir mengenai 'korban' yang turut berperan dalam mimpinya.

Aomine mendesah, marah, benar-benar marah, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menunjukkan kemarahannya pada orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Sayangnya, dia menolak ciumanku."

FAHK- jadi, yang kau maksud itu... aku? Aomine berujar kesal setengah jijik.

"Ada apa dengan tampangmu, Aominecchi?"

"Kau-kau... teme, KAU MENCIUMKU, TAPI KAU TIDAK SADAR?" Aomine marah-marah. Kise membulatkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau menarik ujung kemejaku, mengatakan padaku 'jangan-pergi', dan ketika aku hendak melepaskannya, kau berkata lagi, 'kita belum selesai. Belum sampai klimaks.' Dan, argh, apa maksud kata-katamu itu kampret?!"

Kise memasang tampang culun, "ehehehe... itu adalah mimpiku bersama dengan mantan pacarku. Jadi, EHEM, kita sedang menonton di bioskop, tapi dia hendak pergi. Aku memegang tangannya, dan berkata jangan pergi. Dia bilang tidak kuat lagi. Tapi aku bilang 'kita belum selesai. Belum sampai klimaks.' Maksudnya, film-nya lho. Dia tetap pergi. Akhirnya, aku bilang, apa ya- entahlah, aku lupa."

Aomine yang gantian melotot kesal.

"Kau bilang, 'jangan pergi please cium aku.' iya kan? Dan kampretnya, kau mengatakannya seolah kau bilang padaku..." kata Aomine lagi. Kise ngakak guling-guling sambil memegangi perutnya. Dirinya berurai air mata.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA Aominecchi! Eh tunggu... jadi... tadi, aku menciummu begitu?"

Suasana hening.

**_._**

**_._**

**_END_**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai, hai~

Terima kasih sudah membaca fik one shot pertama saya yang entah PWP atau nggak www

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan demi kemajuan saya dalam menulis, terutama mengenai gaya bahasa dan kosakatanya. Dan maaf kalau AoKise di sini terkesan memaksa. Itu akibat kenistaan sang author yang lagi cinta mati sama OTP itu orz

Special thanks to seseorang yang sudah membantu saya memperbaiki beberapa struktur kalimat agar menjadi kalimat efektif, terima kasih banyak /sungkem

Sekian dlu, sampai jumpa di fik saya selanjutnya ~~ /lambai-lambai saputangan


End file.
